Bad Girls
by Chosen2007
Summary: Vincent Cash belongs to me, this is taken from Ashley's return, Maria is going to be a slight heel, there's implied MickieRebecca, JeffCandice, this will lead up to a new version of Showdown. The TNA vs WWE at WM24, I own no one else
1. Chapter 1

Bad girls

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Ashley was still amped about coming back; she was even more amped about going to the hotel room because someone that she was seeing told her he got a contract to start on Raw. She walked out, she saw Jeff, they exchanged comments and she saw Maria. It was hard for Ashley to be nice to Maria after what she knows. Ashley knocked on Stephanie's door, she came in.

"Steph, can I speak to you for a second?" Ashley asked and Stephanie motion to her. "Your father told me to talk to you after what I told him." Ashley said and Stephanie told her to sit. "Ashley, I'm not one of those people who tell anyone what they do when they leave. Me and Hunter prime example, if what you say is true that means Punk and Vincent Cash can't…" Stephanie just shook her head. It was Triple H who did a scout to see if OVW had anyone and he was impressed by Cash especially his humility.

"Punk could be portrayed as a heel like Edge but Cash could win fans over." Stephanie said and Ashley responded, "I agree. He loves me not for the celebrity status." "Cool." Stephanie said and added, "We're going to keep them separated at all times. However, he will be on Raw and we're put a gag order on Maria to not go into details."

Ashley drove to the hotel and this six foot one black man rolled up and gave her a welcome back kiss.

Lying down in his bed was Jeff Hardy who just went through hell with Umaga. He got a knocked on the door, he limped to it and saw his girl, "Hey baby." Jeff said and hugged the hell out of Candice. "You're okay." Candice said and Jeff responded, "This main event is driving me crazy." "Well, Hardy" Candice said and added, "What do you think of this?" She dropped her trench-coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girls

By

Chosen2007

The next week on Raw…..

Candice was going to make her return, Vincent his debut and he was kept well-hidden. He was going to meet Santino in a mix tag with Maria, Vincent's wife Ashley was getting ready to drop the bomb. It was going to be Jeff who was going to team with the game to meet Orton and Umaga.

The ring

It was Mickie James versus Melina for the number one contender's spot, Mickie won thanks to the inference of Beth and then the music hit. Candice came out and got Phoenix to one knee then hit a twist of fate from the back of her neck. Candice and Mickie celebrated in the ring. Regal came down and said next week it will be a tag-team match between the four.

Locker Room

Triple H and Jeff Hardy did their ad-lib then left.

Santino and Maria came in the ring. Ashley came in her usual outfit and was all over the fans. She took the microphone and said, "My partner is Vincent Cash." Maria's look surprised that it was actually him. So Vincent started the ring with Santino , he played the power game with shoving him back, Marella got in the corner hit a succession of forearms put him in the corner and charge but Vincent erupted with a clothesline, He hit him with a couple of knees to the stomach, through him to the ropes, Cash hit a 3-point stance and hit him with a harder clothesline. Then he screamed out, "I'm a bad man! I'm a bad man! " Waggling his head like the great Ali. The crowd was slowly getting into it. He picked Marella up and slapped him across the face, he screamed, "Fight me." He slammed Marrella. He went outside, got a chair, stole a drink, sat in the ring then drank it. He then pours the rest of the drink on Marrella. He picked him up then traded punches. Marella had some sting, Cash had him on the ropes and held his hand, wine his fist up, stopped and threw him to Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Girls

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Maria came into the ring and Cash turned disgusted tagging to Ashley. Maria just slapped Ashley, Ashley wasn't expecting it and Ashley hit a Lou tress press then starts just swinging on Maria, Maria swang back, Ashley picked her up and hit body shots. Maria did the same back to her. Maria threw Ashley to the ropes, Ashley sprang and hit a high clothesline. Ashley touched her face and stomp the shit out of her. Ashley duck and Cash float off then clock Marrella coming in. Ashley brought Maria up, hit a shinning wizard from the ropes and then went up for the Starstuck. That was a three count.

There hands were raised and Cash slapped her on the ass then grabbed. He left the ring, Ashley smile and he walked of then smile. Ashley left right behind him and Stephanie enjoyed it.

On-Camera DRAMA

Ashley was getting ready to leave, Maria shove her. "What the fuck Ashley? How long did you know about him?" Maria asked and Ashley responded, "First off don't shove me, secondly don't slapped me and third you screw that up." She was told she could say that much. Ashley left.

In that tag-team match, it was stipulated if Triple H pinned Orton that he was in the rumble after a mis-cue Orton was out, Hardy hit the Swanton and The game pedigree Umaga. Hardy step aside and Triple H got the pin. Stephanie's idea was to get Triple H to the rumble, it was then he was going to be the last two with Shawn Michaels then throw him over. HBK would celebrate then backstabbed him. Stephanie was against the idea of another Triple H heel turned; she was up for a HBK turned. However, Stephanie was doing another bad bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Girls

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

E.C.W. was coming on and C.M Punk seemed distracted thinking of something. Morrison who was somewhat friends with Punk off-camera saw this. "Hey Punk." Morrison said and Punk responded, "What's up lizard king?" Morrison brought up last night on raw and Punk relay how Maria was a mistake, bad judgment because he hates when that happens to him but he signed the gag order. So they wished each other good luck and Punk thought about his match with Chavo.

THE DEBUT

Shelton Benjmain made quick work of his opponent and then the music hit. The lights went down, there was angelic music playing and then lighting. As the lights came up, It was a blonde woman standing in front of Shelton with a white cross on her face and Daniels in back of him. Benjamin turned around, Daniels gave him, The Angels Wings. The blonde who was Rebecca who was release and Daniels pulls Shelton to the middle of the ring. Rebecca did a prayer, Daniels on the ropes, As Daniels was about to do the Best Ever Moonsault, Rebecca jumped on the robes and hit the one after Daniels.

Rebecca took the microphone, "Hey Sheltion, I guess Daddy stopped you." Rebecca said rolling her ass in front of Daniels. "Locker room! Meet your daddy, the fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels." Rebecca said and Daniels smiled then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Girls

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Next Week On Raw

It was a six diva tag, Jillian, Melina and Phoenix came out first. Jillian sang, Mickie James came out, Ashley came out next and Candice came out to her music. Then William Regal came out, "Last week on Raw, I decided the Divas need to step it up, So tonight it will be a triple threat six diva elimination tag." Regal said and added, "Anything goes." Then the music of Michelle McCool came out, she was joined by Victoria and then the lights hit, it was a woman with a white robe, she uncovered it, it was Rebecca. Jillian started the match with Rebecca, Jllian talked, Rebecca slapped the shit out of her and hit a twisted thrust kick then chopped the hell out of her. She dragged her to the middle of the ring, Head-butted her, Stomp her, dragged her to the corner and held her hand right in for Phoenix. Phoenix tagged it. Rebecca and Phoenix were in the middle of ring. They exchanged shot after shot, Phoenix was going for the home run and Rebecca ducked then hitting a twisted thurst kick to the stomach then to the head. She tagged Michelle McCool who continues but Phoenix separated and tagged Ashley. They went back and forth, Michelle had her, Ashley block the thrust kick sweep her leg, held on to the leg she was going to kick with, hit an ankle lock. Michelle tapped. Jillian came in and attacked. Jillian was going for a move, Mickie blind tagged her, Ashley told Jillian to turn around and MIckie hit her D.D.T. Jillian was gone.

During the match Victoria was eliminated by Phoenix, Mickie got rid of Melina, Candice got rid of MIckie. It was Candice, Ashley, Rebecca and Phoenix. Ashley was going for Star struck, Maria came and hit her with a kendo stick in the back but Rebecca hit the Best Moonsult ever on Phoenix for the pin. Candice waited then hit the candy coated on Rebecca. Candice then pinned Ashley. Maria looked pissed; Candice saw the replay and was not happy.

BACKSTAGE DRAMA

William made the match, it's going to be Candice, Phoenix and Mickie for the Ladies title. Maria was walking to the dressing room, she screamed, the officials walked in and Marrella was hunched over bleeding from the head, holding his ribs. Stephanie finally wrote him off the show.

Cash was up, he was up against Charlie Hass. Cash showed his technical side, working on the neck and arm. Haas put on the mask, Cash Clothesline him, he took the mask, put it in on his hand, then acted like the mask was trying to attack him. He threw it out and stomp it. Then he pointed at it. Cash then put on a full Nelson on Haas and then as the arm was coming down. He hit an inverted D.D.T, he called it Cash out. There was a three.

BACKSTAGE DRAMA

Cash was walking to the locker room, Carlito walked to him. "What did you do to my partner?" Carlito asked and Cash responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I certain didn't walk into his dressing room and kick his ass." Carlito was confused and Cash head butt him. "I was telling you I did it." Cash said and he shook his head. Ron Simmons came in and looked at Carlito then said, "Damn."


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Girls

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

It was Divas night out, Stephanie even joined them and they had a private party at the penthouse. Stephanie was wearing a suit, Candice was wearing a red dress with the sides cut out, Melina was wearing a dress with shoes, Mickie was a cowgirl, Beth was watching in corner and drinking. Ashley came in and she was wearing leather pants with shoes.

"So Stephanie, what do you think?" Mickie asked and Stephanie responded, "You ladies are stepping it up and I wanted to throw this party. My dad has been underwriting all of you as cheap things." Rebecca then came in with a PVC outfit and long boots. Everyone was commenting, Rebecca has been at ease with herself and working hard with Daniels. Mickie was told that she's going to lose at the rumble, go to E.C.W. and after a very odd feud with Rebecca. She was okay with that, since Mickie was rumored to be bi-sexual and really digging on Rebecca. Phoenix was actually friends with Michelle and Melina, she was happy about the ladder match at No Way Out where everything will change. All Ashley knew was that Maria and her were going to feud. All she knew that as the door knocked, a man with a mask broke in and kidnapped Ashley.

He went into the room with her, they had very intensely passionate sex together and tangled their tongue rings together. Cash took off his mask, "Hey Mrs. Cash." Vincent said and Ashley responded, "I love you Vincent." "I love you Ash." They kissed some more and throughout the night, he kept on making love to her.

In the morning, Ashley was taken to the bathroom, she was being rubbed head to toe, in-between and sideways. What Ashley loved about Vincent, he spoils her and he never asked for anything. He's playful and romantic. Unlike Maria, she take advantage of it, it's natural with Ashley.

He then looked at Ashley and said, "I see you." It was there thing, it was Vincent's way of say, I don't see Maria in you, "I see you too." It was Ashley way of saying she doesn't see Paul or Matt in him.

Candice woke up with Jeff lying there, she un-cover his sheets, she put a belt like Orton's on his waist and then Jeff woke up to.

Stephanie was in bed with Hunter and was trying to soak all she can before she does that bad thing.


End file.
